Castlevania: Circle of the Moon
Castlevania (Akumajō Dracula: Circle of the Moon in Japan und Castlevania: Circle of the Moon in Nordamerika) erschien 2001 als erstes Spiel der Castlevania Reihe für Nintendos Game Boy Advance. Es war das letzte Spiel der Reihe, dass in Japan den Titel "Akumajō Dracula" trug, bis zu Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow. In Europa verwendet man zur besseren Unterscheidung vom ersten Castlevania für das NES für gewöhnlich auch den Titel Circle of the Moon. Storyline Man schreibt das Jahr 1830. In den Gemäuern eines verfallenen Schloßes an der äußersten Grenze des österreichischen Imperiums erhebt sich eine dunkle Macht aus ihrer Verbannung. Die Verehrer des Chaos versuchen den Herren der Dunkelheit Graf Dracula wiederzubeleben. Der Vampirjäger Morris Baldwin und seine Schüler Nathan Graves und Hugh Baldwin hörten davon und machten sich auf den nach Castlevania, um die Wiederbelebung des Grafen zu verhindern. Jedoch kamen sie nur Sekunen zu spät und Camilla, eine Untergebene von Dracula, startete bereits das Ritual um ihren Meister wiederzubeleben. Anmerkung: Die Geschichte von ''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon wurde von Koji Igarashi nachträglich von der offziellien Castlevania Timeline entfernt. Jedoch gehen viele davon aus, dass sie wieder Teil des offziellen Kanons ist, da sie auf der Timeline erscheint, die in den USA als Vorbestellerbonus Portrait of Ruin beilag.'' Charakter Gallerie Image:ngraves.jpg|Nathan Graves - Der Hauptcharakter. Macht sich auf den Weg, seinen Meister vor Dracula zu retten. Image:HughBaldwin.gif|Hugh Baldwin - Schwertkämpfer. Glaubt, dass er der jenige sei, dem die Jägerpeitsche gegeben hätte werden müssen. Image:Hugh Baldwin.jpg|Morris Baldwin - Vampirjägermeister. Dracula plant seine Kraft zu nutzen, um wieder zu voller Stärke zu gelangen. Image:Camilla.jpg|Camilla - Eine Vampirin, die Dracula wiederbelebte. Image:Necromancer Circle of the Moon.JPG|Geisterbeschwörer - Eine Kreatur, die die Toten beschwören kann.. Image:DraculaCircle.jpg|Dracula - Herr der Nacht Gameplay Das Gameplay in Circle of the Moon ist ähnlich wie das der anderen post-''Symphony of the Night'' Castlevania Titel, in welchem der Spieler ein riesiges, nicht-lineares, Schloss, voller Untoter erkunden muss. Gewöhnliche Gegner die vom Spieler besiegt wurden, hinterlassen Items und Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Auch erhält man für jeden besiegten Gegner Erfahrungspunkte, so dass man mit der Zeit stärker wird. Bosskämpfe bringen die Geschichte nach vorne und nach ihrem Sieg, erhält der Spieler neue Fähigkeiten, wie z.B. den Doppelsprung. Ansonsten ist das Spiel aber ein sehr traditionelles Castlevania. Der Hauptcharakter Nathan, benutzt die Legendäre Vampirkiller und die klassischen Zweitwaffen (Axt, Kreuz, Weihwasser, Messer und Stopuhr), um seine Gegner zu besiegen. Zusätzlich kann man aber dieses mal den Charakter noch mit Rüstungsgegenständen ausrüsten, die seinen Status verbessern. Neu ist auch das DSS (Dual Set-Up System) für Magie, mit Hilfe von magischen Karten. Dadurch ist es dem Spieler möglich duzende von interessanten Fähigkeiten, durch das kombinieren von zwei magischen Karten (Aktions Karten und Attribut Karten), zu erhalten. So kann der Spieler z.B. eine "Merkur Karte" (Aktions Karte die die Peitsche verbessert) mit einer "Salamander Karte" (Attribut Karte mit Feuerkräften) kombinieren und erhält so eine Flammenpeitsche. Jede dieser Karten wird von verschiedenen Gegnern zurückgelassen. Wie leicht man sie findet, hängt von den Glückswerten ab, die man hat. Die Nutzung von DSS Karten verbraucht MP. Alternative Modi *Sobald man das Spiel einmal durchgespielt hat, erhält man einen Code, mit welchem man ein neues Spiel im "Magier Modus" starten kann, in welchem der Spieler das Spiel mit allen 20 DSS Karten und hohen magischen Fähigkeiten startet. Jedoch zum Preis von reduzierter Stärke, Verteidigung und Energie. *Wenn man das Spiel auch im Magier Modus durchspielt, erhält man einen neuen Code für den "Kämpfer Modus". In diesem Modus gibt es keine DSS Karten und wenig MP, dafür sind die physischen Werte deutlich stärker (der wohl deutlichst leichteste Modus von allen). *Sollte auch der Kämpfer Modus beendet sein, gibt es einen dritten Code für den "Shooter Mode". Dieser Modus setzt den Schwerpunkt auf den Kampf mit den Zweitwaffen. Man erhält ein hohes Maximum an Herzen, die man bei sich tragen kann und die Zweitwaffen verbrauchen auch nur noch halb so viele Herzen, wie bisher. Der Shooter Modus hat auch eine spezielle Zweitwaffe und zwar das Zielflugmesser. Die Stats wie Stärke, Defensive und HP sind jedoch drastisch reduziert. *Und zu guter letzt gibt es schließlich noch einen letzten Code, wenn man den Shooter Mode beendet hat. Mit diesem kann man den "Thief Mode" starten. Dieser letzte Modus reduziert alle Stats des Spielers, mit Ausnahme von Glück, was sehr hoch ist. Die Idee im Thief Mode ist es, lediglich mit den Items und der Ausrüstung, die die Gegner fallen lassen, zu überleben. Keiner der Codes funktioniert, wenn man nicht den vorgehenden Modus beendet hat. Musik Die Musik des Spiels, oft als beste der drei Game Boy Advance Castlevanias bezeichnet, enthält verschiedenste Remixe von Tracks aus früheren Spielen, wie z.B. "Vampire Killer", "Aquarius" (aus Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse) und "The Trick Manor" a.k.a. "Clockwork Mansion" (zusammengesetzt aus "Rotating Room" und "Spinning Tale" von Super Castlevania IV). Desweiteren gibt es auch einige neue Stücke wie "Fate to Despair", "Awake" und "Proof of Blood". Verantwortlich für den Soundtrack war Sotaro Tojima. Glitch Wenn Nathan seine Karten aktiviert, auf Pause drücken und zurück in den DSS Bildschirm. Dort dann zu irgend einer Karte wechseln, die man will, selbst wenn man sie nicht besitzt. Nathan wird anschließend diese Karte benutzen. Easter Eggs Obwohl es keine zusätzlichen spielbaren Charaktere gibt, ist es möglich sich in einen Cartoon Bären zu verwandeln. Der Bär, bekannt als BearTank, kommt von einem N64 Fighting Game von Konamie, namens "Rakuga Kids." Um sich in BearTank zu verwandeln, braucht man den Bear Ring, der von den Skeleton Medalist fallen gelassen wird. Um sich in BearTank zu verwandeln, muss man den Bear Ring anlegen, während man den Pluto und Black Dog Spruch benutzt. - Boxart Image:cotm-na.jpg|Nord Amerika Image:cotm-jp.jpg|Japan Image:cotm-eu.jpg|Europa Siehe auch * Circle of the Moon (Kategorie) * Circle of the Moon Charaktere * Circle of the Moon Bosse * Circle of the Moon Orte * Circle of the Moon Items * Circle of the Moon Monsterliste * Dual Set-Up System Weitere Themen * Castlevania: Circle of the Moon and Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance Original Soundtrack * Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness - Das Spiel das vorher von KCEK für das Nintendo 64 entwickelt wurde. * Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance - Das nächste Castlevania für den Game Boy Advance. * Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow -Das übernächste Castlevania für den Game Boy Advance * Castlevania Best Music Collections BOX - Enthält Musik des Spiels auf Disk 8 * NTT Pub Akumajo Dracula: Circle of the Moon Official Guide - Offizieller japanischer Guide. * Shinkigensha Akumajo Dracula: Circle of the Moon Official Guide - Ein weiterer offizieller japanischer Guide. Externe Links *RPGClassics' Castlevania: Circle of the Moon Shrine *Speed runs auf Speed Demos Archive *Gamespy *GameFAQs *Castlevania Realm en:Castlevania: Circle of the Moon es:Castlevania: Circle of the Moon Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Game Boy Advance Spiele Kategorie:Action Adventure Kategorie:Metroidvania Kategorie:Circle of the Moon